Plantilla:Infobox library/doc
Usage To use this infobox, copy the below to the top of the page describing the library and complete the relevant fields. Parameters ; library_name: Designed for the original name of the library. With libraries in multilingual countries, add the other official names, preceded by ' = '. With libraries having a name in a non-Latin script, use the original name in its script, followed by ' ' and its transliteration between parentheses. ; name_en: Library name in English. Prefer the English name that the library may use itself instead of a literal translation. A redundancy with the page title is likely but does not matter in this case. ; library_logo: Use the syntax and specify the size if needed. ; image: File name; the template normally takes care of the sizing. ; caption: Description of the image above. ; country: To be omitted when the country name appears in the library name (original or in English). ; type: Prefer denominations leading to an existing page describing the type of library, such as Academic library, National library, Public library, Special library etc. Should be omitted when the relevant word is already present in the library's name. ; scope: To be used if a library is specialized in a particular domain but which is not reflected in its name. ; established: Foundation year. ; ref_legal_mandate: Designed for referencing the law or decree establishing the library and defining its mandate. ; location: Normally just town and, where appropriate, province. A full address could be entered for libraries having no website of their own. Avoid redundancies, e.g. repeating the country if it is already mentioned in the 'country' field or in the library's name. ; coordinates: Entered with a tag . With this code, the coordinates will also appear on the top of the page (but this redundancy is not considered problematic). Remove ",title" from the "display" parameter to omit the display of the coordinates on the top right. ; branch_of: Designed for libraries that are known enough to justify an entry in WP but have little or no autonomy, being a branch of another (larger) library. ; num_branches: Number of branches, not counting the headquarters, followed by their location between parentheses. The header 'Collection' will appear only if at least one of the 4 fields below contains data. ; items_collected: Allows the specification of the kinds of documents acquired by the library. Prefer denominations having their own page. ; collection_size: It makes reading easier to round numbers to 2-3 significant figures and abbreviate millions by an unspaced 'M'. ; criteria: Allows to specify the kind of documents the library acquires, be it in its legal mandate or its policy. ; legal_deposit: Intended for national libraries, to specify whether they can acquire material through legal deposit, copyright legislation or other kind of agreement. The header 'Access and use' will appear only if at least one of the 4 fields below contains data. ; req_to_access: Allows to specify the conditions to be met for accessing the collections, such as residence, age, membership of a specific community etc. ; annual_circulation: Number of lent or used items followed by the period concerned, preferably the most recent past year, between parentheses. ; pop_served: Allows to specify the number of potential users when the library serves a specific group, be it by area of residence, age, membership etc. Can be omitted when the circle of potential users is vaguely defined, e.g. for national libraries which, as generally last resource library for national material, may serve the entire world. It makes reading easier to round numbers to 2-3 significant figures and abbreviate millions by an unspaced 'M'. ; members: Number of registered users. It makes reading easier to round numbers to 2-3 significant figures. The header 'Other information' will appear only if at least one of the 5 fields below contains data. ; budget: Annual budget with specification of the currency, followed by the year concerned (ideally the current one) between parentheses. It makes reading easier to round numbers to 2-3 significant figures, abbreviate millions by an unspaced 'M' and provide the equivalent in US dollars between parentheses. ; director: Name of the director. Should be preceded by 'Mr.' or 'Ms.' since first names may be either used by both sexes or unidentifiable by many readers. Unnecessary though for people for whose a page exists in Wikipedia. When a name is transliterated, provide the name in its original script between parentheses. Add the year of the appointment between parentheses. Adding academic titles (e.g. PhD, MA, MLib etc.) is optional. ; num_employees: Number of employees, ideally followed by the number of full-time equivalents (input: FTE). It makes reading easier to round numbers to 2-3 significant figures. ; website: If the website has a home page in English, link directly to it. Otherwise, specify the language(s) in which the website is. ; phone_num: Reserved for libraries having no website. It will only appear if the field 'website' is empty. ; references: References used specifically to populate infobox. Microformat Library Infobox